


knotty nites

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 5 fill; somnophilia.Bruce has a good night's sleep while he and Jason try some new things.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	knotty nites

Jason is sure Ivy thought he was up to something nefarious when he asked for a favor which, while fair, isn't true. In actuality, he has a perfectly good reason for procuring a sleeping tea from her; Bruce needs more sleep and they like trying new things. In this case, it's a two birds with one stone situation. While Bruce settles in with his tea, Jason takes a quick shower, and by the time he's done, Bruce is out cold. 

Fast acting indeed. Jason tentatively comes closer and sniffs at him curiously but Bruce doesn't budge. He takes the file folder from his hand and puts it off to the side before carefully feeling his pulse to make sure it hasn't worked _too_ well. As expected, though, he's just sleeping and peacefully at that. Jason's not sure he's ever seen Bruce _peacefully_ sleep. He's not a thrasher by any means but even sleeping, he usually has that firm, solid expression on his face. It's not there now.

"Bruce," Jason says, smacking his cheek a little. There's no response. Ivy is _very_ good at what she does, Jason can say that. He sits on the edge of the bed and adjusts Bruce so he lays better on his back. Peaceful sleep or not, if he's in the wrong position he is going to be sore in the morning. 

Well, he might be sore anyways. 

Jason leans in to give him a kiss and when he stays asleep, kisses him a little more. Admittedly, when Bruce is awake Jason is much less prone to kissing. It's not that he dislikes it or even dislikes it with Bruce, just that it has always made him feel uncomfortably vulnerable. He actually quite likes kissing and with Bruce sleeping, he lets himself embrace it more than usual. It's a little odd, Bruce not kissing back, but Jason doesn't let it bother him much. He pushes his tongue between his lips and tastes the faint floral left behind by his tea. 

Of course, they have already long gone over what was and wasn't okay so Jason isn't worries about crossing any lines. He makes sure Bruce is laying comfortably before moving off the bed again. It's hard to stop the little wag of his tail as he looks Bruce over, really getting the opportunity to see him in full. Even with all his scars and the bruises that he somehow always manages to get, he's a very handsome man. It's no wonder he's so desirable. 

Jason slips his fingers into the waistband of Bruce's boxers and slowly shimmies them down, enjoying ever new reveal of skin as he goes. He tosses them aside and settles between Bruce's legs. Whether the anticipation before had riled him up or if it was the kissing, Bruce's fuzzy cunt is already a little slick. The smell drives Jason's tail to wag even harder. He runs his thumb along his slit and up to rub his clit, coaxing him to grow even more wet. 

Somehow he's more responsive when he's drugged out of his mind. Maybe Jason shouldn't be surprised. Bruce groans faintly but that's about all- more than be usually does. Jason buries his mouth in his wet folds and laps at his warm cunt. He keeps his thumb on his clit, rubbing and rolling it attentively as he stuffs his tongue in deeper, gradually shifting more and more to his wolf shape. Bruce pants quietly and even offers a gentle arch when he comes, something that catches Jason off guard. He _never_ comes that easily.

Jason is suddenly hit with the idea that Bruce may actually be incredibly sensitive but is too stubborn to show it. He wags his tail as he laps up the slick left behind before diving back in with more ferocity. He licks Bruce's stiff clit, working it with his long tongue between long laps of his dripping folds. Sure enough, with just a little more work, Bruce comes again. Jason growls hotly as his own cock unsheathes in excitement. He’s not sure if Bruce was expecting this, it’s hard to tell with him sometimes, but Jason is going to enjoy it either way. 

With no reason to rush, Jason takes his sweet time lapping and mouthing at Bruce’s cunt. While Bruce doesn’t exactly rush him usually and more often than not is more than content to let Jason eat him out while he works on other stuff, having complete control of their pace is kind of nice. Not something Jason wants to make a habit of, but a nice treat. He tails wags more happily as he makes himself drunk eating Bruce out. His cock is achingly hard against his belly, dripping with copious pre and twitching. When he pulls his snout away, dripping in Bruce’s slick, Bruce muffles out a quiet sound. 

It's only recently that Jason's gotten into the idea of knotting people- or rather, Bruce specifically. He'd never considered knotting a non-werewolf and even with other werewolves, being knotted to them for sometimes thirty or more minutes just seems annoying. Bruce never seems to mind and with him asleep, Jason finds he's far more open to the idea. He strokes his cock with a soft growl and noses Bruce's clit before climbing up onto the bed with him. 

Again, Jason kisses Bruce's mouth, pressing his tongue inside and lapping at his tongue. Bruce moans quietly in response and he arches weakly but he's still out cold. Jason wonders if he's dreaming or if Bruce even dreams. He's not sure he's ever been this deeply asleep before to know. Trying to get Bruce into a more comfortable position for both of them, Jason tucks a pillow under his back and hips and the new angle shows off his dripping pussy nicely. 

No matter how many times they do this, it never looks like Jason is going to fit. He runs the tip of his pointed cock through Bruce's slick folds before gingerly pushing inside. Though he's still tight, he's a lot more relaxed than he usually is. Jason almost expects him to wake up but even as he pushes in to the thickest part, Bruce remains asleep. Jason moves to lean over him, brace himself against the headboard of the bed, and rocking into him with just a few inches. He gets another faint moan out of him and Jason huffs as he pushes deeper. 

It goes in easier than it usually does, a combination of Bruce being asleep and Jason spending more time than usual licking him open. He pushes in to the root and groans as Bruce unconsciously clenches down around him. There's a faint outline of Jason's cock against his stomach, proof of how deep and wide he's stretched around him. Bruce may be reserved but Jason is all too aware how much he enjoys being filled like this. Jason fucks into him at an easy pace, relishing the feel of his hot, tight pussy. 

Reaching down to rub Bruce clit in his fingers, he only clenches more. Jason can feel him squirm in his sleep, panting and moaning the closer he gets until he's brought to yet another orgasm. The fact that he can come this many times shouldn't surprise Jason but at the same time, he's also not surprised that Bruce really does just seem to not _let_ himself. 

Jason nuzzles his face into Bruce's collar and wraps his arms around his middle to start a more demanding pace. The sound of Bruce's wet pussy immediately makes Jason's ears perk up and his cock that much harder. He kisses and bites Bruce's throat, leaving hickies and little bite bruises across his swarthy skin. There's already plenty there, from Jason as much as from the trouble he gets into, but Jason always likes adding more. 

His thrusts grow more desperate and needy as he loses himself in the feel of Bruce's wet pussy and warm skin. When he feels his knot begin to swell, Jason holds Bruce's waist tighter to hold him in place. The thought of knotting Bruce already makes Jason hot but thinking about him waking up tied to Jason and full of cum does doubly so. He ruts harder, growling and gripping as he pushes his cock deeper in. With a firm thrust, he finally buries his cock root deep and locks his knot inside. 

Jason catches his breath as he sits up enough to see where Bruce is stretched around his swelling knot. The bulge in his stomach stands out when he arches weakly and throbs as Jason's cock grows. Bruce actually comes again without Jason having to touch him, clenching down on Jason even tighter. He groans as Jason begins to fill him, pumping him full of hot, runny cum. Even after all that, he's still very deeply sleeping. 

Softly, Jason presses the top of his head into Bruce's shoulder and nuzzles him. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get into a comfortable position with his knot as swollen as it is and Bruce not awake to help but he manages. Hopefully Bruce won't be too sore after sleeping in this position. Jason settles on top of him and quietly grooms the side of his head and neck as he dozes off himself. 

By the time Bruce wakes up again, Jason's knot has gone down and his cock has reshethed but he's still leaking plenty of cum. Jason feels him awake underneath him, moan weakly and shift. He wraps his arms around Jason comfortably and settles back in underneath his weight. 

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly. Jason snorts a laugh. Is _he_ okay? 

"Are you?" he replies. Bruce laughs but he nods and gently pulls Jason's face towards him to kiss. 

"Yeah," he murmurs. "Surprisingly well rested." 

"Not that surprising," Jason scoffs. Bruce j pets his ears. 

"Maybe not," he agrees.

"It's late," Jason says, giving him an affectionate lick in return. "Go back to sleep." Bruce nods in quiet agreement. They'll talk about this more later he's sure but for now, more sleep sounds nice. Now that Bruce is conscious again, he shifts and adjusts under Jason until they're both more comfortable. Jason curls up in his arms and they nod off again. 


End file.
